An articulated conveying device that includes arms disposed in a suspended manner and also in a movable manner along beams extended between columns of the pressing devices is known as means for conveying a workpiece between pressing devices in the related art (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A conveying device that supports a crossbar disposed between two arm supports, which are installed between pressing devices and stand upright at opposite sides of the pressing devices in the longitudinal direction, and extending along the entire length of the pressing devices is also known. This conveying device causes a workpiece-holding device supported by the crossbar to move between the pressing devices (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
Another conveying device in which a vertical articulated robot is disposed on a support base disposed between pressing devices and at one side of the pressing devices in the longitudinal direction, and handles a workpiece between the pressing devices is known (for example, see Patent Literature 3).
A robot that moves an arm like a pendulum is also known (for example, see Patent Literature 4).